


Alternative Ending

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [10]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Leroux总觉得他写的故事有哪里不太对劲，于是决定再去找好心的波斯人求证一下。





	Alternative Ending

Leroux站起来，合上了手里的的记录本——里面被他用各种笔记与混乱不堪的句子塞满。Daroga朝他伸出了手，他紧紧地握了握，转身准备离开时，听见Daroga再次无比郑重地补充了：

“请您千万记住，这是我最希望您出版的版本。”Daroga听上去不像是悲伤，反而像是压抑的愉悦。Leroux觉得奇怪极了：“好的，先生。等我将它打印成文字之后，我会把初版稿件拿来给您看的，到时您还可以再做修改。”

“再好不过了。”那位波斯朋友为他打开了门，“我无比期待。”他又用回了单音节词。不论他在巴黎待了多久，他依然坚持使用这种表达，像是某种伟大的仪式。

Leroux在此后的两周中，以一种特别的激情，很快完成了初稿：但越临近第27章时，他发觉内心深处疑惑的黑洞越来越大。他拿着还有点发热的稿子，赶去找Daroga先生。后者只是匆匆看了一眼，唯独在最可怕的第27章时停止了毫无意义的翻阅，逐字逐句地读了出来。  
他念完最后一个词，如释重负地松了口气：“您完全可以拿去出版了，先生——”

Leroux急不可耐地打断了他：“先生，我想知道，您是否还有没有来得及补充的细节？就比如……”

Daroga笑着，神秘地摇摇头：“我在想，或许您更愿意听到真实版本的故事……有关失踪的女高音和歌剧院的幽灵……”

“没有尊敬的Chagny家族吗？”Leroux震惊地追问。

“当然不会——噢，您是怎么会将上层贵族为了财产而明争暗斗与神秘失踪的女高音相挂钩的呢？我敢肯定您受那个故事影响太深了。”Daroga顿了顿，“现在，我要求您完全忘记那个故事，因为下面这个故事才是我真正希望讲给别人听的——当然，只有您有知道它的权利。”

Leroux懵懵懂懂地点点头，完全没有发现波斯人抛弃了单音节词的奇怪用法。

Daroga的叙述开始了：

 

“正如我之前同您讲的那样，Érik长得的确……至少谈不上漂亮；他也确实很瘦，这是毋庸置疑的。他之前的故事我只知道一点点，但足以使我震惊——那些简直远远超出一般人的接受范围！

“他的母亲对他很糟糕，他后来又去吉普赛人的马戏团，和那些……各种——那个词语，先生，我想您是知道的——不能算是传统意义的正常人一起，像木偶和这一类的“东西”展出。他说那个“试图‘掌控’他的”是被他杀死的第一个人。

“只是听到他所向我透露的一点，Leroux先生，我已经完全无法指责他了——我甚至为他的谋杀成功而暗自庆幸！

“他接着去了罗马学习建筑……他绝对是我见过最伟大的艺术家，我毫不夸张，先生；真的！我也敢说，再也不会有比他更加伟大的艺术家——他的代价，那张脸，实在是不可复制的交换。

“他说自己被一件美丽的事物迷惑住了：一个年轻的女孩。多真实！然而她爱上的，在Erik看来，却是她自己的幻想。她看到了Erik的脸，吓得从楼上摔了下去……太遗憾了，她还很年轻，尽管有些愚蠢，却并不恶毒……

“接着就是我遇上了Erik……我之前跟您提过这部分吗？没有？那我给您详细讲讲？

“Erik高超精湛的技艺使得他声名远扬。我们那里的一个商人，途径俄罗斯时遇上了他在做表演——但凡看过他表演的人，没有不被他所震撼的，或者是产生……一些特别的情感——我们那位新上位的Shah，要求我去找到Erik并把他带到波斯。

“作为一个法国人，您能想象吗？一名国王让他的警察署长跋涉万里，仅仅是去为带来一个流浪的演艺者！

“但我还是去了。我第一次见到Erik，就被他所特有的一种……怎么说？魅力？先生，您别觉得奇怪：Erik虽然没有一张“帅气”的脸，但他的确很有魅力，甚至近乎人们所说的“性感”。这是难以否认的，任何接近过他的人，都不难发现这种感觉。

“他后来说是我的诚实消除了他的疑虑：先生，他很没有安全感——再者，他也的确希望一尝权利的滋味。总之，我和他一同回到了波斯。不过，不过！这个坏家伙！他偏偏要走远路！经常突然就从你面前玩消失！还专拣夜晚，密林这些鬼地方！我真是好几次都要被他吓死了！可我甚至都不敢说什么，因为我一旦提出抗议，他那副不能更坏的脾气——突然就发火，大吼大叫，说些一般绅士都完全不会想到的词语，真不明白Christine怎么受得了——

“但是虽然这么说，他却救了我的命，先生！想一想，救了一个人的命！这么大的帮助，在他看来好像都不值一提！尽管他总是说些刻薄的话，先生，可他的心肠却是那么好！他还为我治好了病——他……我……我甚至都不知道他是怎么做到了……

“总之，历经千辛万苦，我们回到了波斯。他再一次向我展示了他非凡的能力！还没走多久，他似乎就已熟练掌握了各种俚语、俗语和讽刺诗！连那套“礼仪”也弄明白了。尽管我们那套“礼仪”，在我看来甚至都不堪，更遑论您或者他作为一个欧洲人的想法。

“我那可怜的儿子，Reza，和他成为了很好的朋友……Reza……他如果听到了Erik现在的消息，一定会很开心的……”

 

波斯人这时停了下来，他在来得及用手捂住脸之前，Leroux注意到他的泪水已经先于反应而流了下来。Leroux有些手足无措；他没预料到这个看上去总是很乐观、很善良的外乡人会是这样一个不幸的丈夫。

 

“有关波斯宫廷的故事，我不想多提：Erik参与了很有几次漂亮的政治谋杀，血腥镇压了不少革命党人，还顺便制造了酷刑室，那个镜子房间，用于取悦苏丹王妃。

“可怜的Erik！他不经意的魅力吸引了苏丹王妃，那个身材娇小而健美，面容姣好，是整个Harem里面‘独一无二的明珠’，却有着难以想象的坏心肠！她几乎每天都想见到Erik……我不敢想象那会是怎么样扭曲而变态的可怕的恋慕，至少我和Erik都为此感到恶心……

“而那名王妃，大约也觉察到了自己的无望……而此时Shah也因为Erik的无所顾忌，再加上东方一直有着猜忌精英的优良传统，同样准备除掉Erik。

“而就在这些事情中间，Reza走了，Erik在工地上无休止地劳作，一方面受被谋杀的威胁，我们都感到了绝望，决定一同逃离波斯……

“我们还是反应得太晚……当我们再次见面时，我带着逮捕令……

“我算是用自己几年牢狱之灾换得Erik成功逃跑和Shah的“宽恕”——怨言？怎么会这么想呢！我还觉得自己甚至一辈子都无法报答Erik的恩情……您不懂，先生？没关系，您只要听着就好了……或者说，我们俩命运交错而且自此缠绕在一起，我们都是彼此最亲近的朋友……总之，那时我唯一担心的Erik他是否安全，以及我们有没有可能再度见面。

“所以您可以很容易想到，一出波斯，我就到处打听有没有这样一个人。我先是追到了苏丹，但他们告诉我，Erik已经离开很久了……我一路摸索到了欧洲大陆：先是热那亚、维也纳、慕尼黑，再是波尔多、安达鲁西亚、最后到了巴黎。

“我到巴黎之后，说来也很奇怪，那时围城刚解除不久，我正经过当时还在建的一项工程——您肯定已经猜到了，那就是——不明白为什么，暂时我们就又归结于命运？我被震撼了，并且感到难以名状的熟悉，使得我决定在巴黎安家，就在里沃利街，正对着杜勒伊里花园。

“后面，我们就那么恰巧的遇见啦……我们都哭了……不过都是笑着的。

“我很为他而自豪，Erik！当我得知他直接参与了歌剧院的建造后，我高兴地说我就知道他一定会有很好的作品，毕竟他被慷慨赐予的才华可不是用来白白浪费的！

“他那不幸的母亲去世了，最终还是把自己的姓氏给了他：Erik Forster Destler 。他凭借自己的姓氏，一张仿真的面具，无可忽视的才华，很快就在巴黎声名远扬。据他自己讲，当巴黎歌剧院建成的时候，他就和Garnier站在一起，被各路记者尊敬地称为Monsieur Destler；Garnier骄傲地拍着他的肩膀，把他介绍给各个上流社会有头有脸的先生和女士。

“他说：‘听听，Daroga！想象一下，这就是当初被母亲最为厌恶的儿子，吉普赛人最引以为傲的展示品，罗马最行踪奇怪的学徒，波斯最恶名昭著的毁灭天使！’

“他什么都有了：财富，荣誉，以及他所自认为‘与爱情同等珍贵的友情’。我从未想过，我会是他最重要的人之一，说真的，先生，我当时又哭了……

 

波斯人笑着，用手帕擦了擦眼角。

Leroux这才模模糊糊地想起来在原来的报道中，的确有这样一个Monsieur Destler，可他怎么也没想过要和这个非凡的Erik联系起来！

再说了，这个“歌剧院的幽灵”又有什么联系？

 

“他建造了歌剧院，正如我所说的，先生。他清楚地知道自己面具之下那张脸是什么样的，所以他对于美的事物格外上心，这其中当然也包括他一手建造的歌剧院。他的房子也在斯克里布街，只不过当然并不是在歌剧院地底下！

“地底下由于巴黎公社的狂热分子和普鲁士帽子们的“积极建设”，变得一团糟，以至于出现了一个地下湖，无数的火药桶……Erik所以不得不为了这些人留下的烂摊子而再次重建项目。不过他倒是听取了Garnier的意见，运用活板暗门，很小心地暗中修缮这些，却因为偶尔地出现与极快地消失，而被误当作是“幽灵”。

“他的辛勤付出赢得了报偿。他甚至成为了股东之一，享有不少的股份，外加长期的包厢与年度票——包厢和年度票的前提是他不退股，当然了，想也不用想，他是肯定不会离开自己这样一件完成度这么好的作品的。

 

Leroux的许多疑团此时都得到了很好的解答，但是他最关心的还迟迟没有出现：“那Christine呢？您没有忘记她吧？”

“怎么会，”波斯人高兴地笑了起来，“现在我就来给您讲讲！”

 

“Erik拿着年度票，隔三差五就会去歌剧院消磨时间。他作为巴黎最著名和最迷人的——别看我，先生，这可都是那些淑女们的形容——建筑设计师，参与建设了很多大人物的府邸，给他们设计风格各异的家居，为装潢提供意见。

“但他迟迟没有找一个妻子。我们都知道，先生，一个富有的单身汉，即便他自己没意识到，也早就成为了各类母亲的目标。其实，也有好些合适的淑女或直接或间接表达了这个意愿，但Erik都一一很有礼貌地回绝了。我也问他为什么，他明确地告诉我他已经有了心上人。

“我当时惊喜极了，连忙问他谁是这个幸运的女孩，来自哪个家庭，有多少嫁妆，长得是什么样子。

“他突然变得羞涩了——他，曾经只要看着都会被他所震慑，这样一个男人——要不是我亲眼看到，还真是难以置信！的确，那就是Christine，当时还只是一个服装管理员。Erik在一次例行检查歌剧院的时候，无意听到她在唱歌。

“您想象一下，夜晚的歌剧院，除了乐池的灯都熄了，只有他们两个人。Christine站在乐池上面，柔和的灯光照在她身上，唱着Faust里面Margereit的唱段。Erik他从那以后就没在……怎么说，和他以前一样？

“他自愿成了Christine的老师，教她唱歌……咳，后面的，就算我不说您也肯定都能想象的出来了。他们很快就坠入了爱河。而Erik为了实现Christine一直以来的梦想，即能仅仅站在舞台上唱歌，不惜花重金打通了经理部：毕竟两任经理都有些不容忽视的‘毛病’被Erik发现了。当然，至于当时La Carlotta也给他造成了不少麻烦——那可是个不好对付的女高音——总之他和Christine都经历了不少。

“但他们有彼此，多么幸运！我从没见过那么相爱的人——他们似乎一刻都不愿离开彼此。

“更令我惊奇的，当Erik突然一天晚上，他的拜访时间一如既往的难以预料，使得我从梦中惊醒，很恼火地冲他大吼：

“‘看在Allah的面子上，ERIK！你又有什么该死的事情要我解决！’

“然而Erik反常的沉默使我很快冷静下来，连忙去点亮蜡烛，这才发现他换成了以前的一个黑面具，正虚弱地靠着墙壁颤抖。

“‘怎么回事？’我对于我那面具朋友的行为感到空前的疑惑。他缓缓背过身，摘下面具，这个行为令我恐惧万分。我当时想：完了，一定是Christine和他之间发生了什么。

“‘坐下来告诉我，Erik，发生了什么；或者你就愿意站在门口？Christine生病了？演出发生了状况？天哪，她不再爱你了？她死了？’

“‘她摘下了我的面具。’这就是Erik带着不停的泪水的回答，然而，一想想他那张脸，我就明白没有什么能比这更糟糕的了。

“但是我几乎在那个晚上要得心脏病了！都怪Erik这家伙说话说不完整，我以为是Christine被面具下的脸吓到，离开了Erik。

“我刚试图安慰性地拍拍他的肩膀，结果听见他接着哽咽地补充道：‘我们订婚了。’

“所以您看，先生，话说不完整可真是糟糕。我当时简直不能更高兴了。我多么希望我这位可怜的朋友Erik最终能获得幸福！他经历了太多，不是吗？

“我想起在《圣经》中的一句‘要相信，忍受不应得的痛苦，是一种赎罪’

“那么Erik，他至少为自己曾经或许有意无意之间的错误都一一偿还了！

 

波斯人又用手抹了抹眼角，很快速地眨眨眼。Leroux也沉默了一会。

 

“他们邀请我去参加婚礼……多么大的荣幸……我那时可不像现在这样，而是哭得不停，Erik笑着又开始戏谑我是‘大傻瓜’，可我听到这些话之后反而笑了……

“他们之后就回到了Christine的故乡，再也没回来过。不过他们经常还给我写信，寄些可爱的小玩意儿……我后来去看了他们一次，在那里住了将近四个月：Christine当时就要产下他们的第一个孩子——其实是对双胞胎兄妹。我还做了他们的教父呢。

“说到这，当时生产的时候发生了很可怕的事情。

“那天下了很大的雪，道路不通。我和Erik于是在起居室下棋，Christine就在旁边刺绣。到了半夜两点多，她却开始大声地，极度痛苦地哭叫。

“Erik手忙脚乱，我想起自己的妻子，于是告诉他Christine大概是‘到了那个时候’。可是附近都没有医生和助产妇！但是当时情况已经不允许我们有任何拖延了。您知道的，先生，很多女性都难以克服这种情况……

“Darius出去找医生，我们则尽己所能地减轻她的压力。但道路实在太糟糕了，我们迟迟等不到医生，只好自作主张地找到热水和毛巾，大量的棉花……

“我从没看过那么多血……至少我知道我的妻子那时并不是这样的……我和Erik都明白Christine的情况比我们预计的严重得多。Erik几乎已经到达了情绪的极限，但依旧得安慰自己的妻子，而我努力提供最微不足道的帮助。

“当临近清晨的时候，我们绝望地发现，Christine已经有些意识模糊了。不过所幸，医生这时候赶到了。我和Erik就被锁在门外，听着里面的大哭……那可真是比酷刑还可怕的折磨……Erik焦虑地走来走去，一会儿坐着一会儿又站起来。

“‘Daroga……噢，都是我的错，我明明只应当给她带来欢乐，可是瞧瞧现在！啊，我是多么糟糕的丈夫！……’我几乎也要被这种气氛逼疯了——那真是太可怕了！

“新生儿的啼哭，先生，您听过吗？但就在当时，这不啻于我们所听过最美妙的音乐！

“那两个孩子，一个叫Reza，一个则是Octavia……他们都像他们的母亲一样美丽……我在他们身上想起来我自己的儿子……但我也是他们的教父，不是吗？

“您现在若是想再去看看，我却不建议。让他们享受来之不易的平静和幸福吧——我今天之所以告诉您，只是觉得Erik那一生非凡的故事不应当就这么被埋没。等到您的小说一出版，请一定寄两份过来，我好再寄一份给Erik：毕竟他才算是您要出版的故事的真正作者呢！”

 

Leroux不知道他那天是怎么回到了家里，在接下来的几天又是如何一一办理好出版的手续。这并不是他写过最好的，他却隐隐觉得这会是最著名的——谁能拒绝这样一个浪漫的爱情故事呢？

等到出版之后，Leroux寄了两份给Daroga，把手稿扔进了火炉，买了票，独自乘上去往斯堪的纳维亚半岛的客轮。


End file.
